


rile me up

by ryekamasaki



Series: Ry's Daily Ficlets 2k17 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: cattatonically asked:TeruDai and #6 "I can't wait any longer." :D





	rile me up

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13522053) ficlet.

The last match ends with the resounding noise of a volleyball being smacked into the floor, and Daichi’s team cheers in exalted victory. It’s a win, and now they’re just tied since they’d lost the last one, but everyone still congratulates themselves on a job well done. There’s another match to go, and Terushima grins at him from across the net, something predatory in his gaze, before he turns and starts to rile his team up. The last match is intense, partly because they’re all getting tired out, and partly because there’s an electricity between Daichi and Terushima that the other players seem to pick up on, even if they don’t know what it is.

This match seems to drag out, the ball staying afloat for almost unbelievable amounts of time, until finally the last ball hits the floor just next to Daichi’s bent knee. The winning point is all Daichi’s missed receive, just a few inches off, and Terushima looks extraordinarily pleased with having been the one to spike it. Daichi wants to wipe the look off of his face, but he can’t do it here, has to wait until they get somewhere more private. It seems like that might be a while, though, because as he’s standing up and offering his hand to his opposing captain, the coaches call for a team meeting.

Terushima shakes his hand anyway, grip firm and a little playful, and Daichi only pulls away when Suga claps him on the back to lead him to the huddle of coach and players on the side of the court. The meeting seems to last almost longer than the match had, and Daichi is eager to leave the gym and all but one of its occupants behind already. He hardly wastes time in the locker room, just changes quickly, ignoring the showers completely. Suga eyes him from across the room, something devious and knowing in his eyes, and Daichi slips out of the room before Suga can do anything that might embarrass him in front of the entire team.

He waits outside, and Terushima appears fairly quickly, though he’s not alone. Daichi resists the urge to glare the Johzenji teammates away, and instead smiles politely, falling into step beside them. After a minute Suga and Asahi appear too, and Suga suggests that they all stop and get a snack. When Terushima hangs back, claiming not to be hungry, Suga leads the others in the opposite direction with a sly wink at Daichi, which he tries very hard to ignore. The walk to Daichi’s house is pleasant, Terushima chatting easily about the matches they’d played, at least until they get into Daichi’s front hall.

They get their shoes off and drop their bags out of the way, and then Daichi presses Terushima against the door and kisses him breathless. He ends it with a nip to Terushima’s bottom lip, which pulls a quiet moan from him, and his eyes widen in concern, darting around what he can see of the house. Daichi laughs, a deep rumble that he can tell Terushima can feel with their chests pressed together like they are. “There’s no one home. My dad works almost all the time, so I’m the only one left.”

He doesn’t like the look that starts to settle in Terushima’s eyes, so he kisses him again instead, bites at his lip and pulls him toward his bedroom by the hand, kissing the whole way. Daichi can tell that Terushima’s thoughts are back on him and nothing else by the time they get to his bedroom, because Terushima’s eyes are dark with lust when they separate to pull their shirts over their heads. The rest of their clothes follow in a rush, all heaped together on Daichi’s floor, and Daichi flops on the bed to watch when he gets naked first. He can’t keep from stroking himself, and Terushima almost gets caught in his boxers when he notices and gets distracted.

Daichi laughs a little, and Terushima grins and finally gets done, stalking over to the bed and settling himself between Daichi’s spread thighs. They kiss again, passionate and fierce, and Daichi takes his hand off his dick to grope under the pillow. He tucks the unearthed bottle into Terushima’s hand, and Terushima takes the hint and gets to work. He knows by now exactly how Daichi likes to be prepared, gentle only at first, until it’s easy to slip a second finger in, and then it’s all hard and fast, no time wasted on being soft and sweet.

It doesn’t take long for Daichi to be panting, and he pulls Terushima up to his face with a hand on the back of his neck. He presses their foreheads together, sticky with sweat. His voice is raspy already, low and almost broken as he speaks against Terushima’s mouth. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Terushima trembles and pulls his hand away, slicks himself up easily with the ample amount of lube still on his hand. He lines himself up, and Daichi squeezes his thighs around Terushima’s hips and lets his head fall back against the bed as he slides in, filling Daichi up exactly the way he’s been craving since before their encounter in the supply closet, since he first saw Terushima appear in the door of the gym. He sighs in pleasure, and Terushima laughs breathily in response, stilling as he bottoms out, and then he’s pulling back and thrusting in again ruthlessly, apparently determined to make Daichi as loud as possible.

It works, because Terushima knows exactly what angle to use to hit Daichi’s prostate with every movement, and Daichi is moaning long and low almost as soon as they start. His other hand joins the first around Terushima’s neck, and he scratches at the nape on a particularly strong thrust, pulling a groan from deep in Terushima’s chest. The bed creaks under them, though it’s drowned out by Daichi’s noises, and it really doesn’t take long at all until they’re both cursing and coming, Daichi first, spilling over his own stomach without any other touch. Terushima barely manages another thrust before he finishes inside Daichi, slumping over and pressing his forehead to Daichi’s shoulder as he gasps for breath.

After a minute of ragged breathing Terushima pulls out and lets himself fall to the side, and they stay like that, side by side, hardly touching. After a while Daichi hums happily, and he straddles Terushima’s lap, ready for their next round. They’ll be at this for hours yet, he already knows, and not for the first time he’s glad that he’s usually alone in the house. The evening is going to be very entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
